


101 Dalmation Station

by AndyKioe666



Series: Paw Prints on Train Tracks [1]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon), Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyKioe666/pseuds/AndyKioe666
Series: Paw Prints on Train Tracks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685584
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	101 Dalmation Station

**This is a crossover that was based off of a roleplay with a friend on Animo. Basically, it's a 101DS/TTTE crossover which also includes a look at Dylan's past before the events of the show. Hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

**Prologue**

England, Burrow, 2018

"So, my love. Where should we finally settle down then?"

"I've thought of a place that I think our kids would definitely love."

"Oh, and where would that be?"

"The Island of Sodor."

"Really? You mean the island past Burrow?"

"Yes, My darling! Just picture a land where the sky is always blue, a storybook land of wonder. A magical island just waiting for you..."

"* **Chuckle** * And let me guess, The Island of Sodor, will make your dreams come true?"

"Exactly! It's also one giant heritage railway. Perfect for the kids."

"Why that sounds lovely."

"Besides, They also have a hospital over there."

"Really? They'd be nuts to not have one."

<"Haha!"

"..."

"Darling, what's the matter?"

"Love, promise me one thing..."

"Yes?"

"That you won't do anything terrible. Just think of our children..."

"..."

"Promise?"

"... I promise, my darling..."


End file.
